Nothing But Regret
by The Clawed Butterfly
Summary: "I had my chance...and I blew it."
1. The Emotions of a Regretful Man

_Author's Note: Yes, I do not own Naruto. Though if I did, I would definitely marry off Shikamaru and Ino._

* * *

><p>Crystal earrings shone in the sunlight as fallen leaves swayed in the gentle breeze that spoke of autumn. Manicured fingers strayed to graze on the delicate embroidery on a snowy white skirt.<p>

My gaze moved upwards to a necklace that matched the crystal earrings. They were a perfect adornment for her graceful neck.

I hesitated at soft lips that were thinly painted with coral pink lipstick. Somehow, I did not wish to see what lay in her eyes though I knew that I had to face the truth sooner or later.

Taking a deep breath while gathering my courage, I lifted my chin and found myself staring into her baby blues. I was taken aback for a moment, not having expected to find her eyes on me.

Her pale blue orbs quickly moved to a point somewhere far to my right but the swift shift of her gaze was not fast enough to hide the raw emotion that belied her smile.

In that single moment, I felt a glimmer of hope. Perhaps it was not too late after all. Maybe I still had a chance to make things right, to make her see the reality that we both blatantly denied for so long.

Yet just as I took one step forward, the large oak doors creaked open. The strums of an all too familiar tune danced in the air signaling her cue. It was time.

Her father offered his arm with a bit of reluctance and she gently placed her hand at the crook of it with a gentle smile. Taking small, graceful steps, she began to enter the grand cathedral.

As she passed by me, I feared that she would hear my heart cracking from the strain. Then, as if sensing all of my fears and heartache, she met my eyes. The feelings in them did nothing to stop my heart from being sent to the darkness of oblivion.

Just like that, she suddenly became too far away for my grasp. Watching as she walked down the flower-strewn aisle, I knew that I was a fool, probably the biggest fool in all the history of Konoha.

I loved her with every part of my being. While I never told her my affection, her eyes earlier told me that she felt the same, that she wanted me to stop her. But I was too much of a coward, too much of a fool. I had my chance...and I blew it.

* * *

><p><em>Another Note: The inspiration for this story came so suddenly so I dunno if I expressed the emotions well enough. I hope you still like it though. I am leaning towards making a sequel but I still have no idea what to put in there if I do. Anyway, please do leave reviews! I live on them! XD<em>


	2. The Feelings of a Broken Girl

_Author's Note: My muse came to visit...and pour cold water on me while I was sleeping which led to my writing this sort-of sequel to The Emotions of a Regretful Man._

_*Naruto Copyright is to Masashi Kishimoto while Story Copyright is to me._

* * *

><p>The wind smelled of autumn. Trees everywhere were clothed in canopies of fiery oranges and reds. A gentle breeze came and touched my cheek. Perhaps as a way to soothe my nerves. Or maybe even to comfort me.<p>

Today was supposed to be the happiest day of my life. However, my heart felt empty, hollow, void of the joy that I expected to feel. I knew why.

Turning my eyes to a slouching man who stood by a pair of oak doors, I find myself drowning in their depths. For a split-second I was taken aback. Then shifted my gaze to a lamppost off to his right.

I met his onyx orbs with mine for only a second but in that short span in time I was able to read an emotion that I refused to acknowledge.

In the past, seeing that emotion in his eyes might have thrilled me. But now I cannot allow myself to hope. Having my heart broken once is enough.

The huge doors creaked, startling me out of my sad reverie. It was time.

Giving my father a gentle smile, I placed my hand at the crook of his arm. Taking a deep breath, I began my walk down the flowered aisle, pacing my steps to the strums of an all too familiar march.

As I passed by the dark-eyed man standing by the entryway, my traitorous heart lurched. I could not help myself from taking a glance of his face.

His visage was masked, hiding his emotions. My chest painfully constricted. I looked away and focused my eyes on the man who was my groom, the man who was not _him_.

Every step I took, every beat of my heart screamed, _I love you, you pineapple-haired idiot! _… _Why can't you love me?_

* * *

><p><em>I hope I did the previous story justice with this sequel even though this story is relatively shorter than the first. I am thinking of finishing this up with one last chapter (epilogue). Do you think that would be a good idea? Please R&amp;R! :3<em>


End file.
